


花与酒

by Agent11



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent11/pseuds/Agent11
Summary: 为情人节的一篇，没有什么激烈的情节，只有一些松散的情绪。愿一切美好天长地久。
Relationships: Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 12





	花与酒

维吉尔睁开了眼睛。昨晚似乎做了一个不怎么令人愉快的梦，在梦境的最后他意识到这并非现实，便醒了过来。可睁开双眼的那一刻，他也就把梦的内容忘干净了。  
有那么很长的一段日子，他被无尽的恶梦折磨着，那些尖锐的焦黑色的梦纠缠着每一根神经，渗透进脊髓。更糟糕的是，当他醒来的时候就会发现，他的现实远比恶梦可怕。  
不过这一切在他和但丁一起回到人类世界后就很快消失了。但丁为他收拾出了一间客房，就在他自己卧室的对面。维吉尔躺在那张会在翻身时发出吱嘎声响的行军床上，合上眼睛，久违的平静从略微有些发潮的被褥里发散出来把他包裹起来。有一天，那种焦黑色的梦又从不知名的角落蠕动而出，在就要触碰到他的那一刻，他清醒过来，跳下了床，走了出去，推开但丁的房门，掀开他的薄被，钻了进去。  
那个晚上维吉尔可能睡了他这辈子最踏实的一觉。自此以后，那间客房又空置了。  
维吉尔看了一眼睡在身旁的但丁，他还睡得很沉，呼吸均匀有力。或许有些人从来都不会做什么烦人的恶梦吧。  
维吉尔轻轻掀开被子，下了床，走进浴室开始洗漱。他觉得有些恍惚，这种恍惚感在他回到人类世界后时不时的就会出现。也许是因为阳光，魔界里没有真正的阳光，只有不知来源的阴恻恻的光亮。而置身在这干净通透的阳光下，明明是早上8点，却让他产生了已经是下午3点的错觉。  
他需要出一趟门，或许还可以去市场买些蔬菜和面包，冰箱里剩了些培根，在但丁醒来前，他可以做一顿早餐，时间很充裕，因为他亲爱的弟弟绝不会在10点前主动起床。

直到楼下传来关门的声音但丁才敢从假装熟睡的状态中松懈下来，睁开了眼睛。他很擅长睡觉，让他装睡并不是什么难事，呼吸，眼皮的跳动，睡觉的姿势都很容易伪装，但是倘若想欺骗的是那个世界上最警觉敏锐的男人，那还是谨慎些为妙。  
过去，如果没什么特别的事，他经常可以一觉睡到中午才醒，什么事情也别想把他吵醒。懒懒散散躺在床上总会让他产生一种单纯的愉悦感，大概就和一只趴在阳光下的猫儿一般。为什么不呢？这个世界上会让他勤快起来的事只有猎杀恶魔这一桩。  
但是自从维吉尔回到他身边之后，他的这个习惯就被彻底改变了。维吉尔从他房间里出来的那一刻（没过多久就变成从他身边起床后），但丁就会醒过来。他听见他的哥哥进了浴室，开始洗漱，听着花洒的水流声，他会想象水花中那个人的样子。他喜欢的水温比自己习惯的高一些，每次等到自己打开龙头之前都要往冷水那里再调过去一些。然后他会走下楼，有时候坐在沙发上看书，有时候会外出一会儿再回来，给他俩准备一顿早餐。不管他做什么都不会再走进卧室，或许是不想打搅到但丁的睡梦。  
而但丁就在枕头上听着这一切。他有时觉得自己也可以早些起来，趁他哥哥在洗澡的时候也钻到那个漏水的花洒下，就像他们小时侯那样，或许，和小时候不太一样。陪着维吉尔看一会儿书或者出门散个步大概会很无聊，但未必不可尝试。他也可以和哥哥一起做早餐，把那些自己不喜欢吃的食物剔除掉。不知道是不是离开人间太久的缘故，维吉尔似乎对尝试运用各种食材饶有兴致，也许他从哪个旧书店里找到了一本异国的菜谱？  
可他就睡在床上，一动不动，有时候能够迷迷糊糊再次睡去，但大多数的时候，他只是躺在那里，听着维吉尔的动静，在脑海里想象楼下发生的一切，直到符合一个慵懒的人起床的时间到来。  
但丁还是坐了起来，今天他要改变一下。

漫步在行人稀少的街道上，维吉尔的目光阅读着沿街的一间间还没开张的铺面，服装店在换季打折，有几个模特身上还没来得及换上当季的衣服；药店的橱窗碎了一面玻璃，用胶带草草固定着；花店倒是开门了，店主正把新到货的鲜花搬进店里。  
他想了想，走到花店，跟老板买了一束新鲜的洋桔梗。花束用旧报纸简单地包裹着，花瓣上还有几点新喷上去的水珠。家里可能没有花瓶，不过没关系，总能找到一个空瓶子空罐子。他拿起花束，放在鼻子前轻轻闻了闻，没有香味，只有一种清新的植物的气味，这样挺好。他拿着花走在路上，觉得有些不习惯，他更习惯提着阎魔刀走路。  
来到集市上，人群已经熙熙攘攘，各种嘈杂的声音穿梭在空气中。维吉尔在一个摊位上买了一颗鲜艳的羽衣甘蓝，估计但丁不爱吃；冰箱里鸡蛋不多了，干脆也带一打回去。他在一个摊位上发现了一些新进货的番荔枝，忍不住伸出手轻轻摸了一下，他知道这有些孩子气，可是这东西的外形实在和魔界的某些特产有些相近。  
面包店在穿过集市的街角，他已经去过好几次了，知道那里的新鲜面包比超市里死板的流水线货色美味百倍。走进面包店，一股烘焙的香气充满了整个空间，你能从这温热的气味里分辨出有一些牛奶，一些蜂蜜，一些果酱。  
维吉尔走向柜台，"两个全麦面包圈。"  
女店主利落地替他包好，收下钱。一抬眼看到了那束花便问他："是给女朋友买的吗？"  
维吉尔只是笑了笑，一个温和儒雅的微笑，令女店主不禁想起了多年以前那些曾经同样体贴浪漫的情人。  
"她真幸福。"  
走出店门，店主刚才的那句话漂浮在耳际，幸福……他想起一个新近听到的词，“中年危机”。能用这个词来表述他现在的处境吗？对于一个过早结束童年，青少年时期又是一片漆黑的空白的人来说，实在无法作答。  
维吉尔摇了摇头，这样的思考是无底洞，现在他实在不该去想这些事，有些问题其实不需要答案，这是他花了半辈子才明白的事情。

但丁有些慌乱。面对巨大的恶魔时他不曾慌乱过，但是现在他确实开始慌乱了。他打算在维吉尔回来前把厨房兼餐厅收拾一下，但是动手了十分钟之后他就意识到可能没法完成这个任务。乱七八糟的东西居然有那么多，完全超过了他的预计。他可以任由自己在办公室和恶魔打架，把一切砸得稀巴烂，但是把房间里的东西放置得井井有条要难多了。维吉尔虽然很喜欢研究烹饪，但是他也不擅长或者压根不想收拾。而现在找一个可以上门打扫的清洁工似乎也为时已晚。  
好吧，我得果断一点。但丁对自己说。他把所有看上去脏兮兮或者已经显得破旧的物品一股脑扔进了垃圾桶，拖了三次地，直到地砖可以基本露出原来的花色。他站到餐桌上，把灯泡上的灰尘和油腻勉强擦掉了一层，再跳下来把餐桌和椅子都擦了一遍。帕蒂似乎曾经送过他一条图案滑稽的餐桌桌布，于是但丁在储藏室里扒拉了一会儿找出了那条印满戴墨镜的光屁股小天使的桌布铺了上去。总比原来那条强，于是他把那条退休的旧桌布也扔进了垃圾桶。  
好了，这下该差不多了。但丁还是有些忐忑，就像那天晚上维吉尔突然睡到他身边一样。  
"我得去洗澡，现在我就和跟大衮跳了一晚上贴面舞一样一身臭汗。"但丁走进了浴室。差不多了，这样就行了。

维吉尔回到事务所的时候比平常晚了些，做不成早餐就做午餐也一样，他安慰自己，反正但丁有饭吃就行，他不会抱怨。  
走进厨房的时候维吉尔着实吃了一惊，那个平时一直凑合用的地方变了个样，说不上多美观，但至少可以挨得上普通人家厨房的边了。一旁的餐桌上甚至铺上了一张新桌布。很难看。他把那束洋桔梗横放在桌子上，感觉越发不相衬了。 浴室里有哗啦啦的水流声，肯定是但丁在洗澡，一会儿，水流声停了下来，再过了一会儿，但丁走了过来。湿漉漉的，只穿着一条裤子，胸毛濡成一缕缕地紧贴在胸口。他总是这样，洗完澡不爱擦干，妈妈尚在给维吉尔擦身体的时候他便像一只水生的小兽一样赤条条地大喊着跑进卧室，在干净的床单上留下一行潮湿的脚印。这些童年的片段闪现出来，让维吉尔的嘴角微微上扬。  
“看来有人花了些功夫。”  
“我得说，这比我想象中要复杂一些。”  
但丁看着哥哥，又看了眼那束花，露出爽朗的笑容，所有的小小忐忑现在和旧桌布一起作伴去了。这是维吉尔，倘使自己的生命中有一百万件不确定，那维吉尔一定是唯一的那个例外。  
他转过身，从餐厨里拿出两个玻璃杯放在餐桌上。又弯下腰，从存放洗涤剂的橱柜里拿出一瓶红酒。这瓶酒看上去有年头了，酒标很脏，看不清来历。  
维吉尔挑了挑眉头，挨着桌子慢慢坐下：“你从哪里找出来的这东西？”  
但丁在灶头下的抽屉里翻了好一会儿才找到了开瓶器，"老实说我也不太懂这个，你应该对这玩意儿没有什么兴趣。"他把钻子钻进了软木塞，塞子很紧，得慢慢用巧劲旋出来。"我只是……我想了一下，可能这个还是有一些意义，一些象征的吧。"塞子拔了出来，发出"啵"的一声，但丁在两个杯子里倒了一些，"不知道你还记得吗，原来家里地下室里有个小酒窖，老爹喜欢搞这套。地下室早塌得不成样子了，入口也堵住了，不过我心想说不定还有留下的，所以前几天我去了一次。运气还不错。"  
维吉尔没有动酒杯，脸上似笑非笑，"我知道红酒这种东西是有保存年限和保存条件的，这瓶东西很可能已经完全变质了。"  
"我还知道有些东西不管经过多少时间经过多少坎坷也始终不会变。"  
"或许，我们可以加一些全新的，甜蜜轻松的东西进去。"维吉尔一直放在桌下的手抬了起来，把一个纸盒放在了桌子上。掀开盒盖，里面是一个漂亮的草莓奶油蛋糕。  
双胞胎对望着，举起了酒杯，充满未知的深红色液体在玻璃杯里轻轻晃动。  
"生日快乐。"

-完-


End file.
